the hidden leaf and the watched fox
by dreadzone king
Summary: Hinata has never dealt with something like this but she must if she wants to get back the one she loves *Hinata/feral Naruto* credit to edelta88 for the idea
1. Chapter 1

**The hidden leaf and the watched fox**

A.N) ≈≈≈ a line of these indicates a change of scene or flashback

"Hello" indicates talking

_What if _indicates thinking

*Here I am* indicates a location

Rating M for strong language, blood violence, lemon (if I can get help from a friend yeah that will go smoothly) and poor English that you expect from someone who barely speak it despite being English

story story story story story story story story story story story story story story story story story story

Chapter 1

*Hokage's office hidden leaf village*

HiruzenSarutobi was troubled; one of the things that he had promised the fourth hokage was to protect his son, the jinchūriki of the nine tailed fox, Naruto Uzumaki.

Looking over at the small fox that was curled up beside his desk he realized that in the course of three days he had failed that simple task and now the boy was now lost.

But how that happed was what confused him the most not the course of events leading up to it as that was evidence when he looked on any of the faces of the villagers.

Flashback flashback flashback flashback flashback flashback flashback flashback flashback flashback

*ninja barracks outside Naruto's room*

_I really wish that they gave him a better place to live then this_ he thought

Sarutobi walked up to his door and knocked on it "Naruto are you in?" when he didn't get an answer he knocked again and waited for the reply.

"Old man hokage…" came a very quiet reply from the other side of the door that put the ninja on alert straight away _he is always loud what is going on?_

After picking the lock on the door he enters to find naruto lying on the ground with his head in his hands "what's wrong naruto?" he asked the boy when he noticed the state of the room.

There was blood all over the walls and there was three dead bodies on the floor by the 9 year old boy, Hiruzen noticed that all three were high ranking anbu members _why were they here and who killed them?_

"Hokage the fox…. It talks" this statement sent dread through the old ninja as he put his hand on the poor boys forehead when he felt something tugging on his mind "he wants to talk to you" on hearing this he gathered his courage, closed his eyes and channelled his chakra into the boy and his seal.

*Kyūbi prison (Naruto's inner world)*

When he opened his eyes he found himself looking at the gates -that held the nine tailed fox- standing wide open but the fox was still inside looking at the manifestation of naruto lying on the ground.

"What happened to him?" the old man asked looking up at the fox but when he did the look that he got from the fox was not the look that he saw it its eyes 9 years ago when the fox attacked the village

"**He was attacked by the three ninja you saw and he lost control of himself so I intervened but when I did I saw his memories of how your retched village treated him for just having me sealed inside him and not just the adults that the children as well!" **the fox ranted as he was revealing all the pain he had caused his jailer to the old ninja who was shocked by the fact that a lot of the people that he cared for had such hatred for the boy

"But what am I to do? I can't punish people expressing their opinions" Sarutobi lamented not meaning to tell that to the fox

"**There isn't anything that you can do but there is something that I can do"**

"What is that? If you are going to leave what does that prove if you just destroy the village again?" he asked

"**No you old coot"** the fox chuckled **"I'm not going to leave his body I am going to improve it, hopefully it won't affect him too much" **the fox finished as he put his head close to the boy

This action made the hokage finally act as he put himself between the fox and the boy "I won't let you kill him" he stated

"**I won't kill him, I am helping him the only way I can"**

On hearing this, the ninja stepped aside and saw that the fox had shrunk down so that his eye was level with his "**know this though he will not listen to anyone who harbours ill intent and there is only one person who will be able to control him" **the fox informed him

"Who though?" he asked wondering if the person would be powerful ninja or a simply a farmer

"**He will decide, goodbye Sarutobi hokage"** as he said that the fox dipped his head to the boy and merged with him

*Naruto's room ninja barracks*

With a piercing scream Hiruzen was ejected from the mental prison to see large waves of chakra rolling of the poor boy to which he ran outside to find the fire alarm was going off.

"Hokage what are you doing here!" yelled one of the ninja assigned to deal with this type of problem "that doesn't matter just get everyone out of the building and set a 20 meter perimeter!" the hokage yelled at the man

Looking back in the room he saw the boy writhing in pain _just try and survive naruto for my sake and your own_.


	2. Chapter 2 teaching the classes

A.N) "Hello" indicates talking

_What if _indicates thinking

*Here I am* indicates a location/time

Rating M for strong language, blood violence, lemon (not likely at this point in later chapters) and poor English that you expect from someone who barely speak it despite being English

Also please note I will not use honorific's as I don't know how to label then I mean san for one person sama for another and kun for others it is just confusing the only one I will use is sensei as it translates to teacher so that is quite obvious

* * *

><p>Sarutobi looked down at the boyfox that was laying in front of his desk and with a sigh he looked up at the various Jõnin and the few Chūnin that were gathered in his office "As of this day I revoke the gag order that was placed on the day that the nine tailed fox attacked the village" the hokage said and to his great displeasure that caused a lot of the ninjas there to agree with him.

"The rest of the village needs to know this, to know what they have caused to the poor boy" said Kakashi.

"I agree with him for once" might guy chipped in "and I will make sure that all of my students treat the boy and that's a promise!" pulling off his signature pose.

"That was the next thing that I was going to come to" the professor looks at the ninjas in charge of teaching at the academy "I want you all to start your first classes amending the lie and within the next month you will take your classes to the arena which will serve as his home from now on"

"What are we going to do if any of the villagers find out about him?" asked Iruka one of the Chūnin that taught at the academy.

"We will keep him under constant guard by any jõnin who what some extra money for simple work and the anbu black ops" Sarutobi answered.

"But what about root?" asked Anko partly hoping that Danzō didn't meddle with the issue and hoping that it would be a easy way to get a bit of spending money.

"They won't be an issue as the constant guard for the boy will be Jiraiya"

"Did someone say my name?" said the Sannin as he looked in through the window

"Yes now get in here I have something to say that all of you need to hear" the professor says but as the toad sage jumps in all the windows slam shut and the blinds fall down.

"What's going on?" said one of the academy instructors

"I don't know but it wasn't my doing" said the toad sage

"It was our doing" said a voice that put the hairs on all of the ninjas necks on end

At that point two figures appeared behind the hokage one of them was a small boy with a large olive branch on his back where as the other was well known to certain shinobi, Shinigami the god of death and the one who helped the forth hokage seal the nine tailed fox.

"I am Bellona the god of life" said the boy with the olive branch "you all know my sister"

"For what reason have you come down to the mortal plain gods" the village leader asked

"To answer any questions that you might have to do with this instance only" Bellona replied

"Will the Kyubii ever return?"

"Yes but if you all and the boy's handler deems it we can make a new summon contract for him and make him the first"

"But as for the nine tailed fox demon the current form for it is naruto" said the death god "though if he does choose to have him as a summon the fox will have the chakra that I have sealed"

"Right as for the boy can he ever return to what he once was?" the hokage asked moving on to his next question

"Even though he did come by me at one point, that is something that even I don't have control over" he answers with remorse

And with that statement the two of them disappeared and light poured back into the room and the hokage looked back at the ninjas.

After he had filled the ninjas in with what the fox had told him he said "you have your instructions, dismissed!" all of the ninjas left the room the only way a ninja can

A blur with speed lines

*2 weeks later Ichiraku Ramen*

"Old man!" says a voice that the owner had not heard in a while

"Ahh naruto got out again did you?" teuchi asked the small fox sitting on one of the stools

Shaking his head the kit replied "anko let me out for bowl of miso then go back, coming" he yells over his shoulder and anko steps in the bar

"So who gave you the money this time?" asked the chef almost expecting the answer

"Toad perv did something dumb to anko, he sleep now" he replies nonchalant

Looking at the snake jõnin for clarification the look he gets back simply says 'you don't want to know'

After giving them their orders he just looks over at naruto starting on his bowl and all he gets is one thought but he didn't need to speak it as the girls were already voicing it

"Aww he looks so cute when he does that!" says Ayame and surprisingly Anko with the latter being the louder of the two

"Anyway I thought you had nine tails naruto?" asked the chef seeing that the small fox only had the one visible

"Still do" he says as the other 8 tails split out of the first one "but keep it in so no one go crazy"

"Ahh explains why you are brown then" suddenly realising that was how he managed to get here without causing a hubbub

"Hay wait up!" comes a voice from outside

"No way don't you know we get to see the fox today?"

"We do then what are we waiting for!"says the first child as they wiz past the bar

"And with that we had better get back kit" Anko says stepping away from the bar

"Ok I'm done anyway" said the fox jumping down from the stool and the tail that is out leaned over and placed some money into the chefs daughters hands "keep the change" and the two disappeared from the bar in a blur

*the arena two hours later*

The class arrives at the arena and Iruka get them to sit in the stands "Right now I am going to tell you a story about why we have the arena out of bounds to all of you"

He goes on telling them about the battle between the nine tailed fox and the forth hokage but at that point one of the students pipes in (kiba) "But we already know this story why are you telling it again?"

"Because story not done" said a voice behind the students making them turn around to see a small fox sitting there

"Who said that?" said a young Hinata moving over to the fox and giving him a stroke to which the young kit leaned into her hand and then to her shock and the other students he got into her lap and curled up purring gently.

The biggest shock was for Iruka, Anko and a distant Jiraiya who all noticed that this was the first class that he approached and he had let someone touch him! When they tried to get the Inuzuka clan to give him a check up as he went for the full fox form he had almost torn down the wall when they touched him and here he was letting the shyest girl in the village stroke him

_Maybe this is the person that he will partner with _all three of the ninjas thought

"Alright now if I may finish the story" Iruka said clearing his throat and he relayed the rest of the tale as the rest of the class looked back in shock as they got told where he noticed that Hinata had activated her Byakugan and was looking down at the fox in her lap

"So where is this freak of nature?" said kiba not knowing that he was closer than he thought

"Close baka" said the voice again and this time Hinata knew that it came from her lap as everyone looked at her

"Iruka-sensei is the fox in her lap who I think it is?" asked kiba

At this point the fox lifted his head and looked at the boy "yes dog brain I'm naruto" said the fox

"Hinata get away from him he's dangerous" the clansman shouted knowing full well about the check up incident

This got naruto riled up as now his fur was standing up on end and showing its natural orange colour when Hinata saw this she grabbed naruto and held him close to her chest "no kiba you back off you leave my Naruto-kun alone!" (A.N. I know I said I wouldn't but she sounds so cute when she says it! XD …. Perverted side get back in the closet!)

"yes don't worry class he would hurt a fly unless to came at him with a kunai" Iruka says calmly as he walks over and scratches his Naruto's head " that is the end of the lesson for today you can all go but miss Hyuga?" he says looking at her "I need to speak to you in private"

"Hai sensei" she says quietly

As the rest of them leave Anko leaves as well to inform Hiashi that He might want to go to the hokage tower to pick up his daughter and possibly a house guest

"What did you want to speak to me about sensei?" Hinata asked still holding Naruto in her arms

"Well for this talk we are going to need the hokage come along you two" Iruka answered looking back to see the fox curled up and asleep in the girls arms

_Good luck you two _he thought not knowing what might be around the corner

* * *

><p>Urgh really sorry for being so late with this next one had hoped for a weekly update but with a camping trip the weekend after the first one came out and one on the following week I was really tired plus I have been having issues with the connection in my area as they keep trying to do work on it<p>

**Plus you addiction….**

Who said that?

**Wouldn't you like to know?**

Shit! *jumps out window*

**You think I went too hard on him?**

Next chapter : the bond


	3. Chapter 3 the bond

A.N) "Hello" indicates talking

_What if _indicates thinking

*Here I am* indicates a location/time

{person} shows point of view it is following

Rating M for strong language, blood violence, lemon (not likely at this point in later chapters) and poor English that you expect from someone who barely speak it yet despite being English themselves.

From this chapter on I will be changing it from third person to first person when it needs it so enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The bond<strong>

*****Hokage's office* {passer by}

"Lord Hokage Iruka is here to see you and he has some guest's" said his assistant poking her head round the door

"Ok send him in" he replied expecting the report wither naruto had shown an interest in any of the students

"Good afternoon lord hokage" Iruka said walking in with a shy Hinata following him "now don't be rude say hello to the hokage Hinata"

"G-good afternoon lord h-hokage" she said stuttering which caused the bundle in her arms start shifting

"What is that you have there?" he asked politely and was shocked to see the head of a fox to poke out of her arms "ohh did you find a wounded fox out in the woods? Well the Inuzuka would be the better people to see than me about that"

He was very surprised when the fox squeaked "Not them!" and buried its head in the girl's neck

"Iruka?"

"Yes sir?"

"is that…"

"Yes sir"

"And did he…"

"All on his own"

Sarutobi got up and reached for his scroll of seals and placed it on his desk he then released a seal and got the scroll within and turned to the young student. "Now do you know what you have been chosen for?"

"W-what is that lord hokage?" the shy girl asks with a small bit of fear in her voice

"Seeing as naruto has chosen you, by going up to you and letting you do those things, you shall be his handler as he can still be a ninja of sorts" the hokage replies opening the scroll and placing it in front of the pair

"R-really I get to be with naruto-kun?" she asked with uncontained joy in her voice

"Yes I just need the two of you to give me a hand with this seal"

"What seal do" asked the fox jumping out of the girl's arms.

"It just makes it so that the two of you are able to tell if the other is in trouble"

"OK" the two reply and place their hands on the areas Sarutobi indicated on the scroll.

When it was done the two looked and the seal that had now bind the two together, they had free reign of where to let the Sigel rest naruto had chosen to let it sit on the crown of his head where as Hinata decided to let it rest in between her shoulder blades where it was likely the last place for her father to see it who knows how badly that would of went.

"Now the two of you are linked for the rest of your time on this world" Sarutobi informed them thinking nothing could make this situation go bad, then he heard the doors open

"I am here to collect my daughter… what is that fox doing here!" yelled Hiashi

_Typical _thought Sarutobi and Iruka at the same time

* * *

><p>*Hyuga complex 30 minutes later* {servant}<p>

Hinata sat in the main dining hall with her father at the head of the table and her in his right… and that was it, Hiashi came back with such a look on his face that no one dared enter the wing they were in.

"What were you doing with that fox" he said staring at the fox that was still in Hinata's arms (after the seal was placed he jumped back in and went to sleep)

"W-well Iruka took us to g-go see him today and he appeared behind us and he sat next to me so I s-stroked him" she said but then got interrupted

"You did what to that thing?" looking at her like she said she gave her virginity to a goat

"I s-stroked him" before she could react Hiashi had grabbed the fox out of her lap looked like he was going to drop kick him out the window

"Nata-san!" the fox squeaked in surprise

"FATHER NO!" she yelled surprising them both that was the first time she raised her voice at all let alone against someone else

"What?" dumbfounded by her outburst he didn't have time to react as she darted forward, jabbed his arm, grabbed naruto as he fell and ran out of the room heading for hers

He just stands there looking at his arm which has stopped taking commands "the gentle fist? I thought she had not started on that" and with a huff he sits down at the table "Will someone get me some god damn sake in here!" as his voice reverberates over the entire complex

* * *

><p>*Hinata's room a few minutes later* {Hinata}<p>

"Nata-san okay?" the small fox was looking at me with a questioning look

"yes I'm fine naruto-kun just a little shaken" looking at his eyes she saw genuine concern proving that the boy that she watched was still in there, he always sought to help other people no matter the cost to himself

"I just don't want to lose you so soon after getting you" yes she had left out the most important part but it wasn't like he would understand

"And else?" he asked pulling the cover off of her story and the rug from under her feet

"Well that is something I will tell you when you are human again" and at that he made a frowning face…..

….

….

SSSSOOOOOOOOO CCCCUUUUUTTTTTEEEEEE!

I grab him and give him a good hug an squeal in joy

"Nēsan?"

"hinabi how many time do I have to tell you call me nata-san"

At that point she entered the room and saw the fox in my arms and kami I swear her eyes doubled in size when she saw it

"What is that?" her voice was small and never looked at me

"This" showing her naruto "is my new pet naruto"

At the pet remark he looked up at me but I gave him a quick jostle

_Play along_ I sent him hoping he understood my gaze

_Okay nata-san _wait did I just…

Hinabi beat me to the fence as she exclaimed "CCCCUUUUUTTTTTEEEEE! Can in hold him?"

I look down and he has a look that says 'must I? fine' as he nods and I hand him over

"so soft…" she mummers "where will he sleep?"

"With me of course" I reply "he will be a nice replacement for a hot water bottle" I feel the warmth in my cheeks as I say that

"I'll bet" she says with a hint of jealousy but then something had caught Naruto's attention and he jumped out of her arms running for the door

"Danger for grumpy!" he exclaimed

"HE CAN TALK!" hinabi yelled

"Who do you mean by grumpy, my father?" I felt the blood draining from my face

"Yes now come" as he tore through the door

We look at each other and run after him opening the door for a change "Wait for us!"

* * *

><p>Urgh too many things that need to be done and not enough timemoney to do it with/in

**Get a job then**

Tell people not to be prejudice then

**Then show them a reason not to be**

But to do that I need a job

**Why?**

To help with the inspiration

**For what?**

This story

…**.**

….

Excellent!

**Excellent!**

***air guitar***

Right I told uzumaki ricky I would get it up on Sunday and I finished it at 11.30 so no complaints!

Plus please give me some reviews and feel free to drop some plot ideas as well if I decide it is good I will give you credit at the end of the chapter it was used in

**Next chapter:** a classroom turnabout

Dzk signing off


End file.
